Whisper
by Nessa Shadows
Summary: With her past haunting her every day of her life, can she keep up her facade? Will Tsuna and his guardians be able to heal what nobody could before? GokuderaxOC Rated M for later chapters
1. Info

Nessa: Gomenasai! I haven't made uploaded OR updated anything in soooooo long! I had like…three really hot lemons written, but then I lost the folder that was holding them -_- *sigh* I really need to find it! Plus school has been really tough 'cause I'm taking a multiple high school courses (I'm in 8th grade) T_T also—

Gokudera: Baka onna! Shut up and get on the the info!

Nessa: *sigh* Alright fine *mumble*bossy~*mumble*

Gokudera: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Nessa: Anyways~ I do not own KHR (sadly), Amano Akira does (lucky bitch -_-), KHR guys are lucky too, if I owned it, there would be extreme sex in every episode/chapter ^/^

* * *

><p>Name: Soojin Park (she kept her mother's maiden name)<p>

Nickname: Jin

Age: 14

DOB: October 31st

Looks: Jet black hair with hot pink and electric blue streaks (to elbows), really pale skin, blue/green eyes (like Cloud's), skinny, 100lbs, 5'3"

Family: Angelo (father; deceased), Mi-Hi (mother; deceased)

Nationality: ½ Korean, ½ Italian

Personality: Friendly helpful, funny, serious (in battle)

Weapons: Senbon needles, metal fans, and when she can, her hands

Other: While on the outside she seems like a normal teen, on the inside she is damaged. When she was five, she watched as her dad stab her mother with a pair of scissors. Said scissors were then plunged into her own chest in an attempt to kill her as well. The stab missed her heart by a few inches. She fainted from the blood loss, but when she gained consciousness; her hand was on the scissors in her father's chest. Running to her mother, she saw that her mother was still alive, but barely. With her last words, she told Soojin to take care of herself. To keep her memory alive, Soojin never cuts her hair. That day left her traumatized and in a mental ward, though most people don't know. After that day, she began to have hallucinations, often having panic attacks. When she turned ten, she broke out of the asylum, and wandered the streets of Italy until she was one day found by a man named Timoteo. Now, four years later, she is the strongest female hitman.

Extra: She works as the Varia's snow guardian, and has been sent to Japan to help train Tsuna and his guardians (on the 9th's request)

* * *

><p>Nessa: Ugh, that was the longest fucking info EVER!<p>

Gokudera: Well, maybe now you'll learn to not write so much.

Nessa: I will blow you up with your own dynamite.

Tsuna: Wait! Nessa-san! Please don't!

Gokudera: Baka onna, making the tenth worry.

Yamamoto: Maa, maa, this is fun!

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Hibari: You herbivores are crowding. Kamikorosu.

Tsuna: HII!

Nessa: Until next time ^_^'


	2. Chapter 1

Nessa: 1st chapter! I'm excited! I hope you guys like it! Also my little sis is drawing a pic of Jin for us, it looks pretty good (she's 10). I'll show you guys when it's done. Well, here's the story!

Disclaimer: T_T I don't own Reborn *runs off and cries*

_Italic=thoughts  
><em>**bold=hallucination**

* * *

><p>~Jin's POV~<p>

I watched as people met up with their family or lover or friends, looking and feeling outlandish (odd) just standing there by myself. I quickly scoped out the lobby of the airport, looking for any ominous (threatening)-looking characters, before turning to grab my plain black suitcase. _Hah, black like my heart._ I thought sourly. Turning around, I ambled (casually walked) slowly out of the building, starting the journey to my new condo.

_Everything is so calm._ I thought observantly, admiring the scenery that I passed: sakura trees, beautiful houses, and little children playing innocently at the park. I couldn't help but feel jealous and avaricious (greedy): I wanted that, I craved that;[1] all of that happiness. I wanted to be a normal child with a loving family, not a deleterious (deadly) assassin.

"**You would have had a perfect life, if only you were good at something. You could never do anything right, that's why nobody will ever love you,"** a male voice taunted. I froze, I knew that voice. It was the very voice that haunted my dreams.

My head turned to the left where there stood a tall silhouette. The whole shape was blurred, but I didn't need to see any features to know exactly who it was.

"F-father?" I stuttered out. The shape moved closer to me. I shut my eyes, clamping my hands down over my ears to drown out the hurtful words still being said.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real," I repeated this mantra over and over until there was a massive gust of wind, and then there was silence. Looking up, I saw that the source of my terror was gone. Everything looked exactly the same, as if nothing had happened. But that's exactly what happened: nothing. It was my mind playing tricks on me again.

_I can feel my heart pounding against my ribcage. It hurts. _My thoughts trailed off. I took a deep breath, counting backwards from ten, feeling a bit more content as my heart started to beat at a steady pace. Grabbing my forgotten suitcase off of the floor, where I had dropped it in my panic, I continued on my original trip to my new home. _Maybe things could be bet—what am I thinking? Why would they be better? _I asked myself, slightly sulking, before shaking off my thoughts. _I don't have the time for useless feelings_. Was all I could think to myself before stalking off in what I hoped was the right direction.

* * *

><p>[1]: I don't think that it was 'grammatically correct' for me to use that semi-colon there -_-'<p>

Nessa: I FEEL SO BAD FOR JIN! Having panic attacks like this . (this was one of her milder attacks). I had a panic attack once, it was NOT fun. Anywayz, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update at least once a week :) (this will not count as this week's update), so be on the look out!


End file.
